


Sunlight

by ywhiterain



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: M/M, Sakurazukamori Subaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A warm afternoon with Subaru as the Sakurazukamori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunlight

In response to familiar fingertips ghosting across his shoulders, Subaru tensed and clenched his fists.

"Now, now, Subaru-kun," Seishirou chided lightly, "there's no need for that." He chuckled and the breath that brushed across the back of Subaru's neck felt as cool as the wind.

"Am I disappointing you?" Subaru murmured and fought not to lean against the bench. Proper manners had been drilled into him too thoroughly for him to dismiss them, even if his current work went against every single thing he was taught to stand for.

"You could never disappoint me," Seishirou said as he grabbed Subaru's wrist.

As Seishirou traced meaningless patterns on the pads of his palm, Subaru said, "I wish I could."

"Most of us are not able to obtain our Wishes," Seishirou agreed.

Subaru arched his wrist up slightly in order to give Seishirou more skin to play with; Subaru knew Seishirou would grow bored otherwise. 

"Is there any reason you're not watching your target more carefully?" Seishirou asked, his tone suggesting he really didn't care if he got a reply and that he wasn't bored enough to demand that Subaru entertain him by answering.

Subaru's eyes briefly flickered over to where a small boy was playing with his friends in the sandbox before he jerked his head up. The sun was bright in his eyes and he wished he'd brought a cigarette. "I want to make sure he's safe."

Subaru expected Seishirou to say that Subaru was kind for making sure the boy's last hours were pleasant before killing him, but when he said nothing, Subaru remembered that Seishirou was dead and this was a figment of his imagination. 

Blinking the sunlight out of his eyes, Subaru wondered, not for the first time, if he could cry even if Seishirou hadn't claimed the last of his tears they day he died.


End file.
